My fated person
by littlehanyan
Summary: Mystogan has fallen in love with a girl from another world, who he had seen in his dreams. After travelling through many worlds he had finally found her and they are both really happy.However they don't know of the tragedy that awaits them.


**AN: **In this oneshot Wendy is older,like Edo Wendy.

**Warnings: **This oneshot contains Mystogan x Wendy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

**Summary: **Mystogan has fallen in love with a girl from another world, who he had seen in his dreams. After travelling through many worlds he had finally found her and they are both really they don't know of the tragedy that awaits them.

**My fated person**

It was raining. It was gloomy. In the street was standing a boy who was wearing strange clothes. His name was Mystogan. He was from another world called Edolas. That explained his strange clothes. Why was he here in this world? Well he had came to find her. She was a girl from this world who he had seen in his dreams. He had promised her to find her one day. And now he's in a world completely unknown to him. She could be anywhere. His thoughts were interrupted when someone bumped into him. In front of Mystogan was standing a beautiful girl with long blue hair and brown eyes.

''I'm really sorry.'' she apologised.

Mystogan's heart started beating faster. That was her, the one he was looking for. Of course she didn't know who he was because he was wearing a mask. He decided to grab her hand and show her his face but before he could do anything she ran off. Mystogan ran after her and reached a place called bar ''Fairy Tail''. He walked in, found a free table and sat down.

''What would you like?''

She was standing in front of him.

''Nothing for now.'' He replied.

''Okay. Call me when you decide.''

He nodded and she walked towards the bar. Mystogan stayed there very long but didn't order anything. He was just staring at her, watchinng her every movement. After a few hours the bar closed. Mystogan was disappointed because he couldn't tell her who he was. He was walking down the street when he accidentally found the back entrance of the bar. The door opened and the girl with blue hair walked out of the bar.

''Um...mister, do you need something?''

''Wendy...'' Mystogan whispered and took of his mask.

The girl stared at him, warm tears ran down her cheeks.

''Mystogan...?''

''We finally meet, Wendy.'' Mystogan smiled.

She ran towards him and hugged him tightly. They were dreaming for this moment for many many years, the moment when they'll be able to touch each other. Their hearts belonged to one another.

''Mystogan, we'll be together forever right?''

There was no need for him to say anything because Wendy already knew the answer.

''I love you.''

She tiptoed and her lips found his. They were so happy that they didn't need anything else.

XXX

''Mystogan.''

Wendy pushed a riceball in his mouth. He smiled and ate it. The two of them were having a picnic near the river.

''You really are a great cook.'' '

'Thank you.''

Suddenly the sky became dark and black clouds covered the sun.

''It's going to rain. Let's go back.'' Mystogan suggested.

Wendy nodded and they started packing their stuff. Big raindrops that burned their skin started falling from the sky.

''It hurts. What's with that rain?'' asked Wendy.

''That's acid rain.''

''Acid rain?''

''It's very dangerous.''

''What are we gonna do Mystogan?'' she started panicking.

''Baby, calm down. We have to evacuate the people in the town.''

''Let's separate.'' Wendy suggested.

''Good idea. Let's meet in the bar later.''

Wendy nodded and they ran off in different directions. However, the acid rain was their smallest problem. There were earthquakes, hurricanes and all sorts of other natural disasters. The world had a global cataclysm. Everyone were scared including Wendy. She was trying to be strong but inside she was breaking. Mystogan knew it very well but he didn't have any idea what to do. After much thinking came up with a solution.

''Wendy, let's leave this world.''

''Eh?To leave this world?"

Mystogan hugged her tightly.

''If you stay here you'll die. I don't want that to happen.''

Of course this solution was very egoistic but the only thing he wanted was to protect her. She shook her head.

''To go and leave everyone...I can't do this. I'm sorry.''

''Wendy, we have to go.'' The others from the bar shouted from outside.

''Coming. See you later, Mystogan.''

The girl ran outside. He stayed in his place and watched her leave. Suddenly he felt a very strange feeling, like something really bad was going to happen.

''WENDY!''

Mystogan ran outside. There he saw a huge hurricane that sucked everything in its path including Wendy. The boy grabbed her hands. He held her as tightly as he could but nature was stronger than him. Tears ran down her cheeks, she already knew what was going to happen.

''I'm glad I met you. That's not the end for us. I love y-''

Before she could finish he flew towards the heart of the hurricane. Mystogan fell on his knees, started crying and screaming in agony. Noone could hear him, he was the only one left here. Now that Wendy was gone nothing was holding him here in this empty world that's why Mystogan went back home. That's not the end. He belived in that, he was sure that he'll meet her again.

XXX


End file.
